


be mine

by isaksforelsket



Series: my strange addiction [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Penetrator!Even, Rimming, Smut, isak is honestly a lil shit, theres like a bit of plot yall and then its smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: Penetrator Even runs into Isak at a party, and he thinks he's just about the prettiest little thing he'd ever seen.Cut to Even flirting with Isak constantly at school, trying to get the beautiful boy to go out with him.





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to me as a prompt on Tumblr, so thank you to whoever sent it!!

Leaning back against the wall, Even looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he tuned out the sound of the song blasting out of the speakers and the screams of excited, and intoxicated, teenagers. As he closed his eyes, he could still see the flashing lights, for some reason making him even more annoyed than he was before. 

He never thought he’d find himself in this situation, bored out of his mind at what was meant to be a fun party. But no, instead it turned out to be the most boring thing he had ever been to. First year girls walking around and observing all the older guys with small coy smiles, waiting for them to approach them in hopes that maybe, just maybe, they would be given one of the Penetrator hoodies. And therefore, Even was the victim of their looks as well, the name of the infamous group he was in plastered over his chest, his name highlighted in red on the back of it, drawing in looks and smiles from most people in the room. The attention he’d usually thrive in, now making him frown and avoid making eye contact with anyone. 

Lifting his beer bottle up, he took a large sip; hoping the alcohol would change his sour mood and allow him to enjoy himself for the rest of the night, or at least change his mood slightly and allow him to talk to his friends without wanting to punch them. 

“Oh sorry,” Even glanced down as he felt someone push past him, a short blonde girl walking by with a flirtatious smile on her face, her eyes fixated on him. 

Taking another sip to prevent a scowl from showing up on his face, Even looked away quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and actually talk to him. 

The thing is, he’s not usually like this. On any other day, he’d be the one talking to everyone, entertaining and flirting with all the people that looked at him. He knows that he can get with almost anyone at the party; his looks, his charm, and the fact that he was wearing one of those god forsaken hoodies meant that his chances of fucking someone tonight were higher than those of the random guys that happened to show up at the party. And usually, he’d take full advantage of that. Usually, he’d already have someone pressed up against the wall and writhing on his fingers as he told them how hard he’d fuck them in one of the empty rooms, but not tonight. Tonight, he wanted to stand in the corner and not even look at another human, let alone get them off. 

His Penetrator friends stood around him, all of them wearing the matching hoodies, knowing that it gives them an advantage at the party. And they seemed to have accepted that Even won’t be participating in any sort of conversation tonight, so they kept talking among themselves; Chris looking around with a smirk on his face as he tried to decide who he wants to hook up with; the rest of the guys talking to each other as they did the same exact thing, the start of the new school year meant that there were plenty of new people to choose from, and they all planned to take advantage of that.  

Looking around the room, Even tried to figure out if anyone would notice if he left, if he just slipped through the door and went home to sleep. And just as he was looking towards the exit, considering his options, his eyes fell upon two boys; the smaller one looking like something straight out of Even’s wet dreams. A small frown between his eyebrows as he leaned forward to hear his friend speak, his teeth digging into his lip gently before he released it and licked it slightly, leaving it looking so red and plump and inviting, making Even want to bite them himself; his gorgeous blonde curls were left messy as he ran his hand through them and instantly Even felt a pang if jealousy, wanting to be the one doing that; his cheeks were slightly flushed from the hot atmosphere of the party, and the alcohol he was drinking. He watched as a sly smirk appeared on the boy's face before he rolled his eyes, pushing his friend away and shaking his head at whatever it was that the laughing boy with the brown hair said to him. 

The boy drank his beer and looked around the room--in the same manner Even had earlier--his eyes stopping on Even when he noticed him looking. Raising his bottle up in a salute, Even smirked as he watched the boy look down quickly, his cheeks turning pink as he shuffled from one foot to the other, before he glanced up quickly to see if Even was still looking at him. 

 _Adorable._  

As a red headed girl approached the two boys, the smaller one gave her a quick hug before he left them rather hastily, taking a swig of his beer as he walked out of the crowded living room. 

Quickly making his decision, Even pushed himself away from the wall, leaving all his friends in midst of conversation, hoping to talk to the pretty boy soon since his mood suddenly improved, and he felt much more like himself than he did before. 

Heading towards the kitchen, he prayed he’d find him there, hoping that he hadn’t lost him in the crowd. 

And apparently, luck was on his side because when he walked in, he was there. 

Perched up on the counter, the boy swung his legs slightly, his heels hitting the counters every once in a while; his loose t-shirt revealing his collarbones, and all Even could think about was leaving marks on every bit of skin he could see; he held a new bottle of beer in his hand as he looked at his phone, a frown on his face once again as he remained focused on the screen; the opening of the bottle resting against his bottom lip, drawing Even’s attention to it straight away, his cock twitching in his pants at the thought of those lips wrapped around him. 

“Halla,” He said with a smile as he watched the boy jump slightly at the intrusion, and Even could feel his heart skip a beat. He was even prettier up close, his stunning green eyes wide as he looked at Even, his Cupid’s bow looking like something out of dreams, his skin pale and glowing from the light sheen of sweat covering it. 

“Hey,” the boy said before looking back to his phone, apparently not in the mood to talk. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol he had consumed, or out of sheer stupidity, but Even persevered. Walking towards him, he watched as the boy glanced up at him, confused at Even’s presence. 

“I’m Even,” he smiled at the blonde boy, extending his hand towards him, both out of politeness and because he wanted to touch the boy in some way. 

Glancing up at him, he returned the smile slightly before shaking Even’s hand, tingles shooting up Even’s arms at the light contact, “Isak.” 

“Isak,” Even repeated the name softly, “what are you doing alone in here?” Even asked after a beat of silence as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of his drink, the boy following his movements before quickly looking up at him. 

Coughing slightly, he gestured towards the outside, “my friends girlfriend showed up and I know they’re just gonna start making out and I didn’t want to be there for that.” 

Humming softly, Even licked his lips before speaking, “and you don’t have a girlfriend of your own?” 

Isak rolled his eyes and snorted, looking to the side before shooting a disbelieving look towards Even, his eyebrows raised slightly as he smiled a crooked smile, “I’m gay.” 

Raising his eyebrows, Even pursed his lips and nodded, looking to the side. 

“So, no boyfriend?” Even asked as he tilted his head. 

“No boyfriend.” 

“Good,” He said as he looked at Isak with a smile, the boy looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah, that means that I can hit on you and know that you’re interested.” 

Snorting out a laugh Isak looked up at the ceiling, inhaling deeply and shaking his head slightly before looking back at Even, “What makes you think I’m interested in  _you_?” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Even took a step closer to him until he stood right in front of him, placing his hands on each side of him and bringing his face closer, Isak raising one of his eyebrows in question and smirking at him, apparently unbothered by Even’s closeness. 

“I just know you are,” he licked his lips, watching as Isak’s eyes tracked the movement, he smirked as he continued looking at Isak’s beautiful face, “probably already desperate for me.” 

Laughing slightly, Isak looked to the side and leaned away from Even, “I don’t know, to me it seems like you’re the one that’s desperate,” he said teasingly, leaning forward and swinging his legs back and forth once again as Even took a step back. 

“Maybe, doesn’t mean you don’t want me though,” Even said as he took a swig of his beer, walking backwards to the door, Isak looking at him intently with his mouth agape. 

“I’ll see you around pretty boy.” 

 

* * *

 

He didn’t talk to him every day; no, he didn’t pester him or bother him, but he did try to make his presence known whenever he could, wanting Isak to remember him.  

The first time he saw him at school after the party, he was walking down the hall and his eyes landed on Isak, his friends stood infront of him. And luckily, he looked up at Even, as if he sensed his presence, and Even shot him a small smirk and leaned towards him as he was walking by, “Hey pretty boy.”  

He looked back one last time as he walked away, and he was pleased to see a flush on Isak’s cheeks, and his friends asking him questions about how he knows Even. 

And after that, he just kept doing it. Waving at him whenever he could, giving him a soft smile, and saying hello to him whenever he walked by, and usually he would receive the same reaction; Isak would roll his eyes and reluctantly return the greeting, but eventually a smile would accompany those small ‘hello’s’.  

He’d graze his hand over Isak’s back and smile softly at him; he’d bang open his locker for him, making Isak mumble out a soft ‘thank you’ with a blush on his cheeks; he’d call him pretty and beautiful whenever he could, because that’s exactly what Isak was. _Fucking beautiful_ _._  

The only time he didn’t say anything to Isak was when he was, once again, walking past the boy as he stood by his locker. Even smiled and was just about to say something to him when a piece of paper fell out of Isak’s hands and he proceeded to bend over to get it. A fleeting moment, only a few seconds, but fuck those few seconds were engraved in Even’s mind. Isak’s already tight jeans stretched over his ass and his thick thighs, the sight making Even's jaw drop open. His smile faded, and his lips were parted as he imagined Isak bending over like that right in front of him, with his cock pressed up against that gorgeous ass. Shaking his head, he dispelled the thoughts and he walked past Isak without saying a word, being left speechless.  

But after that, he quickly went back to his old ways, making the small boy blush every chance he got. 

“What are you doing here?” Isak said as he noticed Even leaning against the lockers next to Isak’s. 

“Waiting for you,” he watched Isak walk towards him and roll his eyes in that endearing way he always did when Even said something corny. 

“Seriously, what do you want?” He asked as he opened his locker, a notebook falling out of it, Even bending down to get it for him as Isak groaned slightly. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled, taking the notebook from Even’s hands. 

“Do you want to come to my place after school?” Even asked, making Isak look at him, his eyebrows raised high. 

“Really Even?” He sighed as he took his books out and shut his locker, turning his body towards Even, “asking me to come to your place?” 

Snorting slightly, Even looked at Isak fondly as he shook his head, “just to watch a movie or something, but if you have something else in mind let me know, angel.” 

“Shut up oh my god,” Isak spluttered out, an all too familiar blush covering his cheeks, making Even want to reach out and feel the warmth beneath his fingertips. 

“Well then? You coming?” He paused slightly before smirking, “whichever way you want.” 

Isak tilted his head back as he groaned, “Shut up. And no, I’m not coming.” 

“Shame, let me know when you stop being stubborn pretty boy,” he walked away, winking at Isak as he walked backwards towards the door. 

 

* * *

 

The bass and the sound of people singing and talking filled the house, groups of friends dancing around the empty space in the living room as Even stood by the wall, leaning against it with his shoulder, and talking to a pretty brunette he had every intention of taking home and fucking. As she leaned up to tell him something, her lips close to his ear; Even glanced up, his eyes catching sight of the person he didn’t think he’d see tonight, but there he was. An involuntary smile pulled at the corners of his lips, but then he took in the flustered expression on Isak’s face and the way he seemed to be trying to move away, his back pressed against the wall and his body language clearly uncomfortable. 

Frowning as he looked to the side, he saw the reason for his discomfort. One of the members of the Penetrators was trying to talk to him as he crowded him against the wall, not noticing that Isak didn’t want him there, not noticing that Isak was slowly starting to panic, the rapid rise and fall of his chest indicating just how much he wanted to get away. 

Excusing himself from the conversation, Even left the baffled girl and quickly made his way over to Isak, pushing through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to save the boy and stop him from having a full-blown panic attack. 

As he slid into the spot next to him, Even wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, trying to get him away from the guy that apparently couldn’t take a hint. He thought that Isak would push him away but as Even looked down, Isak was already gazing up at him with those lovely doe eyes of his, and Even saw a look of relief take over his face, his hand gripping the back of Even’s shirt tightly as he tried to pull him closer. 

Looking at the other guy, Even nodded in another direction, making it clear he wanted him to leave, hoping that he wouldn’t start anything. And luckily, he didn’t, patting Even’s back as he stalked off. 

Releasing a sigh, Even looked down at Isak who was still holding his shirt tightly, his body pressed up against Even. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a concerned look on his face. 

Isak nodded slightly as he gulped, “I just need some air for a bit.” 

Pulling him towards the door, Even kept a firm grip around Isak’s waist, finding both their jackets quickly and heading outside. 

Isak breathed in the fresh ear, goosebumps appearing on his uncovered arms as he moved away from Even and quickly put his jacket on before looking up shyly and smiling softly, “thanks for that, I didn’t know how to get rid of him, I just panicked and didn't know what to say to him.” 

“No problem,” Even said as he smiled down at him, putting his jacket on as he spoke, “You sure you’re okay?” 

Nodding quickly, Isak exhaled shakily, “I’m just gonna walk home.” 

“Come on, I’ll walk with you.” Even said as he pushed Isak slightly down the porch. 

“You-you don’t have to, I don’t want to bother you,” He spoke quickly as he shook his head, and Even didn’t think he’d ever heard anything as ridiculous. As if Isak could ever bother him. 

“It’s okay, I’d rather spend time with you anyways,” he smiled down at Isak, reassuring him. Blushing slightly, Isak returned the smile before walking away from the house, Even by his side. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, shut up,” Isak laughed, his arms wrapped around his small body to keep himself warm as he walked beside Even, their shoulders bumping together slightly, “it is a stupid tradition.” 

Even nodded, “I mean, yeah. But it’s not like we force the girls to take the hoodies, they’re always happy when we give it to them.” 

Snorting out a laugh, Isak looked at Even with an arched-up brow, “it’s still shitty. I mean, it’s basically a way of you bragging to the whole school about how many people you’ve fucked.” 

Humming in confirmation, Even didn’t even bother to deny it, knowing it was true. 

Looking at Isak, he smirked, “do you want one?” 

Isak rolled his eyes, acting exasperated but his cheeks still blushed at the insinuation, “you’re such an ass.” 

“You love it,” Even looked to the side as Isak looked down, a small smile on his face. 

Looking up, Isak gestured towards a building, “this is me.” 

He turned once he stood on the step, rocking on the balls of his feet and looking off to the side as Even looked at him fondly, tilting his head slightly. And in that moment, he knew that there was nothing he wanted to do more than be close to that sweet, sweet boy. 

Finally gathering the courage, he stepped closer to him, Isak looking down to the ground once he stood in front of him, their chests almost touching. 

Raising his hand, he put it on Isak’s cheek, the boys head tilting ever so slightly into his touch as he exhaled shakily. Glancing up at him, Isak looked at Even’s lips before licking his own. And in that moment, Even leaned forward and pressed his lips to Isak’s. 

Small hands gripped the front of his jacket, and he was pulled closer as his lips moved against Isak’s, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Immediately, Even was consumed with the feeling of wanting more, all he needed was Isak closer to him, and every thought he had left his mind straight away and all he could think about was Isak, and his lovely soft lips moving against his own. 

Pulling back to catch his breath, Even leaned his forehead against Isak’s, their soft panting heard in the empty street. 

“Come up with me,” Isak spoke, making Even lean forward and peck his lips gently. 

Groaning slightly, Even spoke quietly, “We don’t have to do anything, angel.” 

“My roommates aren’t home,” he spoke again, ignoring what Even had said. 

“Are you sure?" he said as he stroked Isak’s soft, warm cheeks with his thumbs, his hands placed on his neck, his fingertips touching the soft curls at the nape of his neck. 

Nodding quickly, Isak pulled him closer to himself, “yes, please.” 

As they rushed up the stairs, Even was sure he had never felt happier, stopping Isak for kisses every once in a while, making him giggle softly against his lips before running up the stairs once again, pulling on Even’s hand behind him, rushing to get to the apartment. 

The second he heard the door of the flat getting locked, he pushed Isak against it, plastering himself to his front, feeling Isak’s chest rise and fall against his own as a smile faded from his lips. 

Grabbing his chin gently, Even tilted Isak’s head up and moved his head down, kissing him firmly. Isak’s arms wrapped around his neck straight away as he whimpered when Even pulled down on his cheek with his hand, making him open his mouth as he licked into it, tasting this sweet boy, their tongues meeting.  

Pushing Isak’s jacket off, Even felt Isak do the same to his, both garments falling down onto the floor as they kicked their shoes off. 

Reaching down, Even trailed his hands down the curve of Isak’s ass to his thick thighs, tapping them slightly before gripping them, Isak jumping up and wrapping his legs around Even’s waist straight away. 

“Down the hall,” Isak whimpered as Even latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin, “last door to the right.” 

As Even carried him to his room, his hands trailing over Isak’s ass, Isak leaned down and started trailing kisses down Even’s jawline, making him grip Isak’s thighs firmly when he found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. 

Opening the door and walking into the room quickly, Even pushed it shut with his foot, Isak looking back up at him as Even leaned down, placing him on the bed gently and getting on top of him immediately, Isak’s legs spreading widely to make room for him. Leaning back, Even looked at Isak’s face, kissing his lips softly. Shaking hands pulling him down, he heard a small whine, “Ev- can I see you? I need to see you.” 

Even nodded quickly, needing to see Isak just as badly. Isak moved his hand to the side, turning the lamp on and letting Even take in his appearance. 

His hair disheveled from where Even was gripping it, his lips swollen and red, only a thin emerald ring around his dilated pupils. He looked fucking gorgeous. 

Licking his lips, Even kissed the boy once again, their tongues meeting straight away as Isak moaned into his mouth when Even grinded against his crotch. 

As his shirt was pulled up, he sat up to take it off completely, throwing it onto the floor before he reached for the hem of Isak’s shirt, making him sit up as pulled it up over his head, leaving his curls in a disarray. 

Splaying his hand over the back of Even’s neck, Isak pulled him back down, their naked chests meeting this time as well as their lips. 

Threading his hand into Isak’s hair and pulling slightly, Even heard Isak release the most delightful whimper, making his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans. 

He felt a small hand pulling on the waistband of his jeans, fingertips dipping in slightly, making him pull back and look at Isak. 

“Can I?” Isak whispered, his fingers toying with the button on Even’s pants. 

“You can,” he leaned forward, capturing Isak’s lips in a bruising kiss once again. He inhaled sharply when he felt Isak grip his cock through his boxers once he unzipped his jeans, the smaller boy moaning the second his fingers wrapped around it. Unbuttoning Isak’s pants quickly, he sat up and pulled them down, revealing his lovely pale thighs. 

“Even, I- I need to,” he stopped, panting loudly, as he kept a hold of Even’s rock-hard dick, Even’s hips moving towards his hand slightly as he rubbed his hands over Isak’s thighs, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. 

Leaning down and trailing soft kisses down his cheek, Even bit his earlobe gently before speaking, “what do you need pretty boy?” 

Taking in a deep breath, Isak looked at Even and spoke with a shy voice, “please let me suck you off.” 

Even groaned as he pushed his hips forward, knowing that he won’t last if Isak kept talking like that. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah.” 

Kissing Isak one last time before he felt Isak push his side, signaling for him to roll over onto his back. As he lay down, Isak started trailing kisses down his chest, his tongue darting out every once in a while, until he reached the waistband of Even’s jeans.  

Sitting up, Isak pulled them off with shaking hands and threw them to the side. His eyes focusing on the massive bulge in Even’s boxers, his mouth opened slightly as he gasped quietly. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the wet spot on the fabric, the pre cum soaking through already. He kept a firm grip on the base of it as he sucked on the tip through the boxers, Even groaning and throwing his head back onto the pillow.  

Gripping the boxers by the hem, he looked up at Even through his lashes before pulling them down, Even kicking them off straight away as his hard dick slapped against his stomach, Isak’s eyes widening slightly at the size. Wrapping his hand around it, he slid his thumb over the head, gathering the pre cum, making the slide down easier. Licking his lips, Isak leaned forward and licked the head, both of them moaning at the same time. Wrapping his lips around it, he sucked on the tip, his eyes rolling back in his head at the taste as he slid his tongue over the slit before starting to bob his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed out. 

Overwhelmed by the feeling, Even couldn’t control what he was saying, “Fuck, so good Isak, so fucking good for me baby.” 

Squeezing his cock harder, Isak released a moan, the vibrations making Even thrust up slightly, Isak gagging in return, and just as Even was about to apologise, he didn't hear it, but he felt Isak whimper around him as he started sucking his cock more enthusiastically, letting Even hit the back of his throat repeatedly, taking him in deeper into his mouth.  

Threading his hand through Isak’s hair, he gripped it softly, not applying any pressure yet, but Isak moaned nonetheless. Pulling his mouth away, a loud pop was heard in the room, the sound obscene in the silence. His lips were spit slicken and red, strands of spit connecting his lips to the head of Even’s cock, and Even knew he’d never forget that image.   

Isak kept moving his hand over Even’s cock, lapping at the head and swallowing the pre cum, his tongue dipping into the slit, making Even push his hips up. Looking up at him, Isak placed open mouthed kisses down his length, letting his tongue drag back up once he reached the base, sucking the tip into his mouth once again as he kept jerking him off.  

Gripping his hair tightly, Even pulled him off as he groaned, making Isak look up at him in confusion, wondering what he did wrong. “I was about to come baby, and I don’t want to do that until I’m inside you.” 

Smirking slightly, Isak crawled back up, straddling Even’s hips and grinding his clothed erection against Even’s. His hands flying up straight away, he wrapped them around Isak, the boy connecting their lips once again. 

As their lips moved against each other, Even trailed his hands down, pushing them into Isak’s boxers and gripping his butt firmly, making the boy whimper into his mouth as he rutted back against his hands and spread his legs further. 

Trailing his fingertips between his cheeks, Even gently rubbed Isak’s rim with the dry pad of his finger before he pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly, “where’s the lube baby?” 

His eyes fluttering shut as he moaned when Even kept moving his finger over his hole. Even pushed his head up, kissing his lips softly, “Isak, baby where’s the lube?” 

Swallowing audibly, Isak opened his eyes to look at Even before reaching forward and opening the drawer, handing him a bottle of lube. 

Grabbing it from him after moving his hands away from Isak’s ass, Even pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before wrapping an arm around his waist and flipping him over, laying him on his back. Moving his head to the side, Even pressed kisses to Isak’s hot skin, licking and sucking his way down to Isak’s chest. He sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it before kissing it, his hand pinching the other one before he made his way further down, Isak releasing a moan every time his lips touched a bit of his skin.  

Pulling his boxers off, Even pushed Isak’s thighs further apart, his hands trailing light touches on the soft smooth skin of his inner thighs. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he quickly spread some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. 

Laying on his stomach, he pulled Isak’s cheeks further apart, his thumb digging into the side of his hole lightly, “So pretty Isak, such a pretty boy.”  

Whining softly, Isak bucked his hips off the mattress, and Even couldn’t hold off any longer. Closing his eyes, he leaned in, lapping over his rim and tracing his tongue against the edges. 

“Fuck Even,” Isak moaned, his hips grinding slightly as Even spread his cheeks further and dug his tongue in deeper, tasting him. 

Moving his hand up, Even pushed Isak’s thigh up to his chest as he kept lapping over his entrance, his finger now rubbing over it, slicking it up with lube before pushing it in. 

His breath hitching, Isak whined softly, “It’s okay baby, relax for me.” Even rubbed his hand reassuringly over Isak’s thigh, leaning forward to lick above where his finger was pushing deeper and deeper into him, stretching him out. 

As Isak kept writhing on the bed, unable to stay still from the overwhelming sensation, Even put his hand on his hip, keeping him down so that he could continue his ministrations.  

Pulling his finger out, he started pushing in with two, Isak tensing up slightly before he remembered to breathe, allowing Even to push deeper into him, pressing his fingers against his prostate straight away. Letting out a loud moan, Isak pushed his ass down, trying to get his fingers deeper inside of him. Even felt Isak’s thighs tremble as he pumped his fingers in and out, his tongue flicking over the rim. 

Pushing in another finger, he soothed the stretch with his tongue, spreading and twisting his fingers inside of Isak as he stuck his tongue in alongside them, Isak now moaning almost nonstop. 

“Ev-Even please fuck me, please, please oh my god, please,” he worked himself up until all he said were whiny little ‘please’s’. Pushing his fingers in against Isak’s prostate one more time, Isak moaning and tightening around him, Even pulled them out, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Isak’s fluttering hole before sitting up, Isak pulling him down closer to him straight away, his legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed their lips together and wrapped his arms around Even’s neck.  

As he felt his erection rub over Isak’s hole, he pulled back, “Where are the condoms sweetheart?” 

“Drawer,” Isak panted out, already so desperate. Even reached over and pulled it open, searching through the contents until he finally grabbed a condom. Leaning back, he ripped it open with his teeth, pulling the condom out before he pulled it over his cock, the relief he felt at the contact making him bite his lip to contain a moan.  

Grabbing the discarded bottle of lube, he spilled some onto his palm, rubbing it over his dick and slicking himself up. Leaning forward, he held himself up on his arm, his hand splayed next to Isak’s head. Gripping his cock at the base, he dragged it over Isak’s hole, feeling the slick head catching on his stretched-out rim. 

“Ready, baby?”  

“Yes, please Even,” Isak gasped as Even started to push in, his eyes closing and his mouth wide open as he released a loud moan, his legs wrapping around Even’s waist. 

Clenching his eyes shut at the tightness around him, Even kept getting his cock deeper inside of him, making small thrusts until he bottomed out, Isak panting beneath him and whimpering whenever Even moved inside of him.  

Giving him time to adjust, he kissed his neck, sucking on the skin and leaving marks in his wake as he groaned, “fuck baby boy, you take me so well, so fucking tight around me, could stay inside your tight little ass all night.”  

Pushing his hand through Even’s hair, Isak gripped it as he whined and pulled him towards his lips, kissing him and sliding his tongue into his mouth straight away as he started moving his hips in small figure eights, finally getting used to the massive length inside of him, the pain subsiding.  

“Fuck Even, move, you can m-oh fuck,” Isak moaned as Even pulled out almost completely and thrust forward before he even finished his sentence. Setting a harsh pace, Even alternated between long deep thrusts, and short jabbing motions, Isak moaning at every single move he made. 

Even adjusted his angle, changing it until Isak released the loudest moan yet, “right there baby?” Isak nodded as he whimpered, his legs wrapping tighter around Even’s waist, Even grabbing one of his thighs and pushing it up to his chest, his cock sinking in deeper than before.  

Unable to move their lips anymore, they simply moaned into each other’s mouths, Even keeping himself up on his forearm as he kept fucking into Isak’s lithe body, his hand probably leaving marks with how hard he was holding his thigh.  

“God Isak, you feel so fucking good. It’s like you were made for this, made for my cock,” Even groaned, Isak clenching around him and dragging his blunt fingernails over Even’s back, making him hiss and slam harder into Isak’s ass, the smaller boy moaning and arching his back immediately. Tilting his hips up to take Even in deeper. Isak looked up at Even with tears in his eyes, threatening to escape any second, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted as he released small little ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ every time Even thrust into him.  

“Even I’m gonna come.” He panted out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moaned, his hand travelling down his body and starting to jerk his cock off. Moving his small hand away, Even gripped him instead, moving his hand steadily as he kept up his punishing pace.  

“Come on pretty boy, show me how good you can be and come on my cock, show me how much you love getting fucked,” swiping his thumb over Isak’s soaking wet tip, he felt him clench almost painfully, his cock pulsating in his hand as he came all over them both, a loud moan escaping from his mouth as he threw his head back. Pushing inside of him one last time, Even came, the sight of Isak’s blissed out face and the tightness around him pushing him over the edge.  

He lay on top of Isak, catching his breath, his head in the crook of his neck, Isak’s hands scratching at his scalp softly. He started placing soft kisses on the skin, travelling upwards until he leaned his forehead against Isak’s, smiling at him before he moved down and placed the gentlest of kisses on his soft lips. Leaning back, he tucked a curl behind Isak’s ear before he started pulling out slowly, Isak’s face scrunching up slightly in discomfort. Once he was fully out, he sat back and looked at Isak, his chest covered in a sheen of sweat, come splattered all over his stomach as his softening cock lay against it, lube slicking up his ass, and his hole gaping, an empty space where Even used to be.  

Pulling the condom off of himself, Even tied it up and threw it into the trash can near the bed before he grabbed the toilet paper off of the night stand, cleaning Isak up first. He pushed his leg up as he wiped the lube off of him, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his soft inner thigh before glancing up, a fond smile adorning Isak’s lips as the boy reached forward and moved a strand of hair that had fallen on Even’s forehead. Smiling fondly, Even trailed kisses up his leg, placing a final one on his knee before he moved away. 

Cleaning himself up next, Even threw the tissue into the trash before making Isak move a bit as he pulled the covers down, allowing them both to move under them. Laying on his back, he spread his arms open, Isak immediately settling his head on Even’s chest, his hand laying on Even’s stomach as he sighed contently. Placing a gentle kiss on Isak’s forehead, Even ran a hand through his unruly curls.  

As they lay there in the silence of the night, neither one of them daring to break it just yet--Isak close to sleep judging by his deep breathing--Even smiled slightly.  

“Isak?” He said softly, not wanting to wake him up if he had actually fallen asleep.  

“Hmm?” Isak mumbled quietly.  

“When do you want me to get you one of the hoodies?” Even spoke with a smirk on his face. 

Isak groaned as he pushed away from Even slightly to look up at him, his eyebrows raised slightly in offence. He rolled his eyes and went back to the previous position, burrowing his head further into the crook of Even’s neck before he whispered, “shut the fuck up Even.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real, I've been wanting to write a chaptered fic where Even is a Penetrator, like I really wanted to, and then I got this prompt and I was like 'ok ill just write this' and ahh, idk i just really love penetrator Even and I still kind of wanna write a chaptered fic about it.  
> If you have any prompts/hc's, send them to me on Tumblr and I'll get to them, make them as kinky/fluffy as you want, I don't mind:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


End file.
